Last Resort
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|row10 = * * |type = Support|released = 13.4.0|duration = 8|cooldown = 75|cost = 160 |level_required = Level 27|image1 = Final Resort.jpg|damage = 80}} The '''Last Resort Emergency Pistol '''is a Support gadget added in the 13.4.0 update. Appearance It resembles a red pistol, with a red handle, a grey trigger, and several grey parts connected to the body of the weapon. At the front, it has a black cartridge, which will open when fired. The Centurion Armament logo is printed on the side of the weapon, with the words "Last Resort Emergency Pistol" and "Made in USA" engraved on the body and the handle respectively. It only activates when the user loses all their health, and the user will enter Last Stand mode; allowing him/her to live for a little longer and fight back, instead of dying. The user will automatically pull out the gadget, however they are at 40% of their movement speed, and the screen will continuously to turn into grey until duration runs out. Strategy When equipped, it allows the user to live for 8 more seconds to fight back and kill an enemy, instead of dying. The user will be given 9 , a 1 second grace period, and are offered one shot to kill the enemy before dying. The shot can instantly kill the enemy. Tips * If killed, try aiming at the nearest enemy before the duration expires. * Fire the gadget when the enemy is as close to you as possible. ** Try moving around when the Last Stand mode is activated if the killer is still active. * This can be used in Dual, when the opponent is near the place of the death. * Use the 1 second of invisibility to aim at the enemy, then quickly fire. * A good tactic is to use this weapon when low on health, then charge at the enemy head on at close range, when the target kills you, quickly use it while they are still near. Counters * If the user is known to have it, try picking him/her off at some distance. * Try hiding behind cover when the user activates the gadget to avoid getting shot, then quickly finish them off. * Strife around the user to make it harder for the user to kill you. * Try attacking at the right time to prevent a shot being waste during the 1 second of invisibility. * Use the Disabler on users. Trivia * It is the first gadget to be considered an alternative to the Resurrection, as both gadgets allows the user to live again when he/she runs out of health. * When a player hits an enemy using a Support gadget such as the Battle Mech or the Demon Stone, the user will be killed instantly as well as their support gadget. * It was developed and manufactured by Centurion Armament, ** However Dr. Lindholm wasn't part of the development, instead she was working on the Orbital Shield. * In the 14.0.0 update, it recieved a damage buff; it can now one shot a user, regardless of health. Category:Gadgets Category:Support Category:Single Shots Category:Last Stand